Problem: Find the residue of $182\cdot 12 - 15\cdot 7 + 3\pmod{14}$.
Since $182$ is divisible by 14, the first term does not affect the residue of the whole expression, modulo 14. Since $15\cdot 7$ is divisible by 7 but not by 14 (since it isn't even), it has a residue of 7. So the residue of the sum is  $$
182\cdot 12 - 15\cdot 7 + 3 \equiv 0 - 7 + 3 \equiv -4 \equiv \boxed{10} \pmod{14}.
$$